


Breathless & Wanting

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Touches & Teasing [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Duke Crocker's POV, Multi, Nathan Wuornos in restraints, Nathan and Touch, Nathan enjoys the tease, No active Troubles, PWP, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Duke's POV as Nathan enjoys being restrained, blindfolded and teased.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Touches & Teasing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Breathless & Wanting

Nathan is a delight when we have him tied up like this. Well, he's always a delight, but. Today we have him on his back, ankles and legs pulled tight to the corners of the bed, and blindfolded. 

Audrey runs a hand softly from one side of his face to the other and he leans into it, turning with her the way a plant follows the sun. She moves down to his chest and he arches into it, pushing his body up off the bed as much as he can (which isn't far).

I reach forwards to run my fingers along his outstretched arms, finding that ticklish point at the inside of his elbows. He pulls himself up the bed towards it. Or at least he tries; he only moves a fraction but I can see the effort he's putting in, muscles tense against the restraints. I dance my fingers over his ticklish skin, one hand on either arm, and his breathing turns fast and shallow.

Audrey runs her palms down his ribs and he moans into the touch, trying to pull himself in two different directions. He throws his head back and bites his lip, completely oblivious to how beautiful he is. Audrey's hands reach his hips and he pushes upwards, straining to follow her as she pulls away. Then her hand finds his cock. Her outstretched palm only; she keeps her fingers straight, giving him only a taste of what he wants. She pulls slowly up the length of him and his hips move with her as far as they can, muscles in his legs and shoulders straining against the restriction of the ropes.

She does the same thing again, and again, pulling him up with the softest touch, pulling him a little further each time. He's breathing hard from my fingers still dancing over his arms, panting really, and when Audrey takes her other hand to push softly against his balls he kind of loses it; moans so loudly I think they probably heard him in the bar downstairs, even through the crowd of people and the band that's rattling the windows now and then.

She shifts her hands to a slightly different position and holds them still. When he pushes his hips up again, his cock runs against her palm; a bit of pressure but nowhere near enough. When he falls back down again, the fingers of her other hand brush his balls.

If it were me in this position, I'm pretty sure I would be frantically rutting against her as fast as I could, begging for more, begging for something, anything more. But Nathan, he just moans into it, shifting his hips up against her palm, down against her fingers. Pushes up and the length of his cock runs along her hand, relaxes down and his balls brush against her fingers. Up, down, cock, balls; the softest, most infuriating not-enough touch on both. He moans and gasps and shudders and pants and it looks like he's absolutely loving it.

"We should find a way to truss him up like that, so he can fuck against something - something not quite enough - all on his own while we watch," I suggest. Audrey grins at me and the moan Nathan makes implies he probably likes the idea too. We'll have to talk it through with him of course, some other time when his brain is fully online, but I start thinking of possibilities. Could we position something over him? Or does he need to be upright, pushing against something? Or on his front somehow, hips held just a little way above the bed? Something that it looks like he can almost reach (we'd leave the blindfold off so he could see how close he was), something that it's just slightly hard work for him to do, muscles straining with the effort every time as he tries to push closer to something that's just ever so slightly too far away.

"More," Nathan mutters, a plea. "Duke, kiss me." This is supposed to be soft today, not the denial we sometimes do, so I lean forward and kiss him. I'm going for deep and full without being hard and jarring. He moans against me and I feel his shoulders relax where I've left his arms alone. He kisses back enthusiastically and the kiss gets even deeper, faster, harder … turns out he has a bit of frantic in him after all.

"More," he mutters against my lips. "Audrey, more." I pull away a little so she can hear him. "Audrey. More, Audrey," he asks, his vocabulary reduced to a handful of words as he pushes his hips up and up, another wordless plea.

She flashes a grin at me and drops her head to take his cock in her mouth, pushing his hips back against the bed. His gasp of surprise starts to turn into a loud moan but I soak it up with a kiss, making it lazy, deep and slow. He returns it in the same way, barely able to do so at all with the focus of his whole world on the sensation of Audrey's mouth.

When he comes he pulls tight against the ropes at his wrists. Our kiss slows down, I make it light and soft, giving him the space to move away but he still reaches for me, tongue searching me out even as he momentarily forgets to move anything else.

Audrey pulls off and he sighs, relaxing down into the bed. I kiss him for a moment more, then pull out of it to look down at his dazed expression. "You alright there for a minute or you want out?" I ask. Sometimes he wants the restraints off right away, sometimes he doesn't want to move at all for a bit and we leave him tied up to watch, or listen to us together. 

He starts to nod then shakes his head. Oh right, Yes/No questions are easier at this point. "You want to move?" he shakes his head. 

"You alright there while Duke goes down on me?" Audrey asks.

Nathan nods his head with a happy sigh. It takes us a moment or two to find a position; a spreadeagled Nathan actually takes up a fair portion of the bed. There's always the sofa but we don't want to move too far away from him. In the end she perches on the side of the bed and I kneel infront of her, grabbing a pillow to save my knees from the hard wooden floor. Her hips are at the edge of the mattress where I can reach her and she leans back on her hands, one near Nathan's waist, the other between his legs.

I lean forwards, my hands on her hips and my mouth between her legs, listening happily to the sounds she makes. As I push a little further forward my cock brushes against the side of the bed and I get a glimpse of what Nathan had. For me it's a distraction and I try to ignore it to focus on Audrey and the feel of my lips against hers. But it's clear how all encompassing it could be if that were all there was. It's clear how much effort Nathan would put in to thrusting against something he could only just reach if that were the only movement available to him. My cock twitches with the thought of how much he might like that, and when Audrey finally pushes me to the floor to fuck me, I don't last very long at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, there is a follow up from Nathan's point of view here: [https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045527](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045527%22) (the next in the Touches & Teasing series).


End file.
